ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jefferson
Jay Jefferson is a professional E-Wrestler and founder of Universal Wrestling League, best known as Jefferson. Basketball Career Before entering wrestling he had been a basketball player for the Bluegrass Leopards, and was signed right out of college. Jefferson, who was issued jersey number 44, was a member of the organization for at least three years. He appeared in only a hand full of games during his last season. It was around this time Jefferson stepped away from basketball. 'FWEn (2003)' In February 2003 Jefferson began training in Stu Floyd's dojo. Jefferson trained making his debut in June 2003 at Center Stage in Atlanta where Jefferson beat Tyler Masters. Jefferson's FWEn was best remembered for winning the FWEn Title in only his second match. Jefferson had wrestled for WWe-Fed during the summer of 2003, challenged Kailus Homles for the world title, and returning to face Holmes again feuding with him a total of six months, Jefferson would win the WWe-Fed Title, but the decision would be over turned. 'More Power Wrestling (2003-2005)' In late 2003, After a controversy in FWEn and WWe-Fed over the direction and management, he left the company with Jamez, and half the roster, for Jamez's newly created More Power Wrestling in late 2003. Like many other members who made the jump, Jefferson gave himself a makeover, dropping his trademark silver and black trimmed boots and black trunks for black boots and trunks and grew his hair long. He was quickly established as a top star of the company, winning both of his matches in the Main Event of MPW's first two shows, choking out Lil' Man in the second MPW show, and becoming the third MPW Heavyweight Champion. He had stellar title defenses against Annihilator and Flap Flanagan holding the title for 5 months. He continued work in MPW as a tag team competitor again to critical acclaim, winning the MPW Tag Team Championship with Robb Daniels. In 2004, he created MPW Internet Championship to get back into singles competitions, and adapting an attitude of win at all cost. These motives helped put him back into contention for the MPW title against Flap Flanagan, which was voted as Match of the Year. 2004 were highlighted by his feud with Annihilator where Jefferson used "win at all cost attitude" to fight off Annihilator. In early 2004, Jefferson defeated Flap Flanagan to become the GHC Heavyweight Champion for the second time. These two would have a feud over the MPW title trading wins with one another through four matches, making Jefferson a four time MPW Champion. Jefferson was defeated by Hotice on MPW's show in United Kingdom. After the match Hotice removed his mask revealing himself as MPW owner Jamez. This move cause chaos to ensue in the MPW locker room. Both Annihilator and Jefferson swore they had no clue Hotice was Jamez under the mask. This move caused many MPW stars to threaten to leave the company, but things were settled after two months of meetings. Following his title loss to Hotice, Jefferson made good his promise to redeem himself one way or another, and wrestling mainly in the undercard. He successfully redeemed himself by defeating Lil' Man and Eagle on the same night. This put him back in line for success, which had him winning the tag titles a one against with Robb Daniels. Near the Summer of 2004, Jefferson was to act as booker of MPW, while Jamez remained the owner giving Jefferson full control of direction. Jefferson continue to compete, but mainly wrestling in the mid-card and tag matches, which saw him win the tag team titles with both Robb Daniels and Annihilator. Near the end of 2004, Jefferson stepped down as booker of MPW, taking a break from competing in MPW as well. Honor Wrestling League (2004-2005) In 2004, Jefferson traveled to Owen Sound, Ontario Canada to compete for Honor Wrestling League. Jefferson first appeared on a episode of the HWL show Afterlyfe beating Cody Cross in his first match in HWL. Jefferson found early success quickly climbing up the ranks of HWL, beating Jake DeMarte the become the second HWL Champion. Jefferson's title reign was short lives, losing the title on 12-10-04 to Justin Parable in a match that also involved Zelenka. After losing the HWL title, Jefferson found himself in tag matches teaming with Robb Daniels. Joining forces with Blade, Titan, T, Tomoho and Y, Tomoho calling themselves Revolution, competed in the first War Games match in HWL history, falling short to the group of DeMarte, Zelenka, Daniels, Davis, Sickness. In late 2004 into early 2005, Jefferson competed in the Field of Honor tournament. Jefferson won his first match on 12-31-04, falling short the following week on 1-7-05 to The Ravaged. Shortly after Justin Parable began calling out Jefferson in promos each week, but nothing came of this. Jefferson would soon after take a break from competing in HWL. More Power Wrestling (2005) Jefferson would return to MPW in early 2005. Jefferson would continue to work tours of Japan, while working for MPW. Jefferson began a feud with Tenacious D upon his return. Jefferson defeat Tenacious D, then moved into a feud with Remedy Punk. Though short lived Jefferson moved up the card due to his feud. Once again Jefferson was crowned MPW Champion for the sixth time by beating Reck Maverick in a tournament to crown a new champion. Jefferson would hold the title shortly before losing it to Flap Flanagan. In the spring of 2005, Jefferson won the MPW Tag Team Titles for the fourth time this time with Robb Daniels who was his tag team partner for three of his reigns. Jefferson would rekindle a old feud with Kalius Homles. This feud was deemed successful often headlining many cards over the MPW title. This feud would end with prematurely after Kalius Holmes gave his notice leaving MPW. In late Summer of 2005, MPW went through a change with Jamez stepping away from MPW. MPW would survive with many of the talent stepping up to take over. Upon Jamez's absences Jefferson was named booker, Josh Eagles and Reck Maverick would oversee the day to day running of MPW. Jefferson was placed in a match with Flap Flanagan to crown a new MPW Champion, Jefferson would win the match, but his reign would be short lived, he quickly dropped the title back to Flap Flanagan. During this time MPW was starting to slowly grow out of the shadow that had seemed to be hovering over MPW for sometime. In a move that shocked everyone at the time, Jefferson stepped down as booker of MPW in late October of 2005, which would be his last time in MPW. Universal Wrestling League In November 2005, with the decline in MPW, Jefferson formed his own group, Universal Wrestling League. Their first card was on December 14, 2005 at Knoxville Civic Coliseum Auditorium in Knoxville, TN. Jefferson established the Universal Wrestling League (UWL), sharing the same name as the promotion, as the governing body for all future titles in Universal. Under his leadership, Universal Wrestling League became arguably the one of the top e-wrestling company from a match quality standpoint. Universal Wrestling League continues today, growing now appearing on Showtime. Honor Wrestling League (2007) Jefferson would return to action with a familiar group, the newly reformed HWL. Jefferson used this a chance to give back and held his former home opening up a deal with HWL that would allow them to affiliate with UWL, trading talent. Jefferson found quickly success in the newly reformed HWL winning the HWL title for a second time once again from Jake DeMarte. Jefferson would hold the title briefly losing the title to X-Dragon. Moving out of the main event scene, Jefferson teamed with UWL star Shawn Stevens to win the HWL Tag Team Titles. HWL would continue on, but things went south in a hurry. HWL would soon close their doors once again. In e-wrestling * Finishing moves **Omega Driver '04 (Tiger Driver '91) **Crossface Chicken-wing **Backdrop Hold **Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex **Slingshot Brainbuster *Signature moves **Running High Knee **Roaring Elbow **Lariat **Superplex **Wrist Clutch Exploder *Regular Moves **MMA Style Elbows **Roaring Elbow **Backdrop Suplex Hold **Indian Deathlock **German suplex hold **Dragon suplex hold **Half-hatch suplex hold **Kneel Kick **Front sleeper **Shining Triangle **Belly to Belly Suplex **Cobra Clutch **Sit-down Boston crab **Shining Wizard **Clothesline off the top rope *Nicknames **"The Crusher" *Entrance themes **Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix **Saturday Night Special by Lynyrd Skynyrd **Mississippi Queen by Mountain Championships and accomplishments *More Power Wrestling **MPW Championship (7 times) **MPW Universal Championship (1 time) **MPW Tag Team Championship (4 times) - Robb Daniels (3) and Annihilator (1) *Honor Wrestling League **HWL Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **HWL Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shawn Stevens *Pro Wresting SPIRIT ** GCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Pro Wrestling Federation **PWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **PWF National Championship (1 time) **PWF Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Robb Daniels *Fantasy Wrestling Entertainment **FWEn Championship (1 time) *Power Pro Wrestling **PPW Championship (2 times) **PPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Falcon **PPW European Championship (1 time) *United Wrestling Federation **UWF Championship (2 times) **UWF Mid South Championship (1 time) **UWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Keith Skyfire (2) and Scott Styles (1) *Entertainment Wrestling Association **EWA Championship (1 time) **EWA Grand Prix Championship (1 time) *World Championship Wrestling Entertainment **WCWE Championship (1 time) **WCWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Kailus Holmes *Global Wrestling Federation **GWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Robb Daniels *Chaos Wrestling **Blood N Gutz Championship (1 time) *World Wrestling of Entertainment **WWe-Fed Championship (1 time) *American Wrestling Federation **AWF Championship (2 times) *Championship Wrestling USA ** USA Televisionship Champion (1 time) *Global Wrestling Association **GWA Championship (1 time) *Rage Pro Wrestling **RPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Tobias Blythe External links * Site * Forums